pretty little liars the oppoite
by nikolatardis
Summary: This is the oppoite of pretty little liars, it is about aria and ezra but ezra will be student and aria will be the new english teacher here in this story.
1. chapter 1

ezra was unpacking his stuff from boxes, when he heard a knock on the door.

'' come in', he shouted and was still unpacking the boxes with his stuff in it.

he and his family just returned from Iceland where they were all year, his father got an internship in Island for whole year so he took it. they lived there all year, they were still together because they didn't know anyone there.

just yesterday they returned home to rossewood to their home town.

The door opened and his mom steeped in to his room.

'hi honey do you need any help with this', Dianne asked him. she leaned against the frame of his door and pointed at his boxes.

Ezra tore his eyes away from the boxes and looked at her. 'no mom I'am ok I'll have it almost done', he confirmed.

dianne smiled at her son and went to sit on his bed, she watched as ezra stopped unpacking sat on the bed beside her.

she frowned ať it, it looked like her son was worried about something. she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

'ezra what's happening, are you okay', Dianne asked him. she was obviously worried about her son.

Ezra shook his head 'no mom i'am fine, i just I don't feel too good to be back in this town, after all that happened here maybe we came back from Iceland too soon',

he looked at the ground, he just had a weird feeling that something what shouldn't have happened would happen.

Dianne sighed. she knew it was hard for her son to be back in this town. after all that happened before they left for Iceland, his best friend has disappeared and she never returned and no one has ever seen her since then. everyone thinks she's dead, and it's been a whole year already since it happened.

'is this about Alison', Dianne asked him.

he lifted his head and looked at his mother, he didn't know what to say about it. it was a bit about Alison but it was also something else still he didn't know about what it was.

'i dont know maybe it is a little bit about her, but it is also about something else. It doesn't matter anyway forget about it i will be fine', ezra tried to conviced his mother.

'are you sure, you can tell me anything you know it right', Dianne challenged her son a little bit to tell her what is in his mind.

'i am sure mom really', Ezra said and smiled at her.

suddenly the door opened again and his sister Adrianne entered his room.

Adrianne is his younger sister, now she was dressed in her clothes she usually wears on ballet, that probably meant she was going to her ballet rehearsal.

'mom I can't find my ballet shoes, They should be in some of my boxes but they aren't there she said almost crying.'can you help mě find them please',

Dianne and Ezra looked at each other and smiled. it was all Adrianne like always.

dianne stood up with a laugh. 'of course honey let's go find them',

so dianne and adrianne both left his room to go find her shoes.

and Ezra wanted to go back to unpacking his stuff, when Adrianne entered his room again.

'ezra we already find my shoes and mom said you'd take me to my ballet rehearsal', Adrianne said gigling ať him, because she knows how much it upsets him when mom commands him and tells him what to do for his little sister.

Ezra moaned at her with his depressed face. 'ok get in the car already', he said. Adrianne laughed at him and walked excited out of his room into the car.

He sighed he grabbed his jacket and the car keys and followed after her to his car.

At bar.

Ezra was now sitting at one bar named snookers, he was eating chesseburger and read one of his favorite books there. a lot of people from rossewood went to that bar, it was a very famous bar in there.

he wouldn't get there because he's only 16 years old. but his friend caleb was a computer and hacking specialist. so he made them all their own id cards and it's worked.

he sat there in utter silence, but then he noticed a girl sitting beside him. she also read some book, he watched closely as she concentrated on reading that book. she was very beautiful, and he decided to speak to her.

'hi are you ok down there', Ezra said smiled ať her.

the girl looked at him slowly, she tore her eyes away from the book she was reading. I am bit jet lagged because I just got back from europe', she said smiled ať him as well.

Ezra laughed at that a little bit 'where in europe because I just got back from europe too actually', he said he was a tad bit nervous to say the least.

'oh i was in island actaully', she said and laughed it him too she liked him.

ezra was very excited now he met a girl who was exactly where he had been. though he had never seen her there, what a coincidence he trough.

'really i was there too in Island, i just got back like yersteday and you', Ezra really liked her and he wanted to know her more and better.

'i just got back from there like yersteday too, that's weird right', she said and they laughed together at it.

They both trough in that moment what a coincidence it is that they both were in Island and that they both just got yerserday out of there.

'are you from hollis', he asked her. he thought she looks older than him that she's maybe from college hollis here in rossewoodu.

'no i am actaully gonna start my first teaching job here', she said.

'wow i think I would like to teach', Ezra confessed to her. he really loved teaching, his dream is actually to be an English teacher when he will graduate from from school. His dream is also to be a writer. but he decided to be a teacher and then maybe try to write and become a writer in the future.

suddenly, the two of them heard some song from jukebox and they already know what kind of song that was.

'oh i love this song', she said quietly and softly.

'b26', Ezra said and saw how she looked at him in shock and smiled at him.

He smiled ať her back and went sit close to her a little bit.

'so what's your major', she asked him courious about what kind of major he has.

'i am leaning toward english', Ezra said. He couldn't stop staring ať her she was so beautiful he never saw girl like that before in his life.

'that's what I am teaching', she said excited. 'well I write too but it is mostly personál just for me', she added. She really liked him he really seemed like a guy guy. Cute, handsome and smart. So why not So why not take the opportunity which is now offered to her.

Ezra just smiled ať her again 'wow i am impressed',

'why', she said confused but still with a smile on her face.

'i tryed writing, but i didn't get very far. You are lucky if you are writing for ypurself its Pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours', Ezra said. he really tryed writing but he didn't get far away with it yet.

'yeah you really want to', she said excited again.

'yeah of course you are smart you've traveled. You have great taste in music',ezra responded.

And she laughed ať that with him.

'i'd like to know moře about you', Ezra added.

'yeah i'd like to know moře about you too', she said softly and getntly.

After all that happened between them suddenly they were together in the bathroom kissing like there was no tomorrow. Kissing each other passionately and softly. neither of them knew what is gonna happen tomorrow, and how much will it change things between them.

At rossewood high school.

ezra couldn't sleep well at night, he was toosing and turning all night. he was afraid of what would happen when he returned to school tomorrow.

the only thing that pleased him was her, her name was aria montgomery the girl that he met yesterday at snookers.

He is looking forward to see her again. After what happened between them in the bathroom in the snookers. they exchanged phone numbers between them and said goodybe and they both went in different directions.

now he sits in the English class, he's getting ready for class to start. When he saw toby one of his best friend going to him so he stood up and they both hugged each other.

'oh god ezra you are here again, when did you get back here', Toby asked and sat next to him in his seat.

Ezra smiled 'oh i just got back here like the day before yesterday', he also sat again in his seat.

'so how was it where were you were', Toby didn't remmeber the city ezra was in.

Ezra laughed something never change he trough. 'i was in Island and it was great man',

'i am glad to hear that man... Oh i heard that we gonna have a new english teacher here... And that she is hot and sexy', Toby laughed excited ať that trough.

Ezra just smiled ať him and nooded.

All of sudden caleb river came into class and sat down in his seat.

'oh my god that's caleb', Ezra asked him with a shock. caleb was one of the best friend of Toby and ezra, he was the computer nerd and technician. ezra wondered how is that that caleb looked good now because before that he wore giant glasses and dressed like his grandfather. but now it looks like he no longer wears glasses and he is wearing very modern clothes.

Toby looked and saw that ezra was right, caleb really did come into class.

'oh yeah Caleb has changed completely he is now the popular guy here in school', Toby said to him.

ezra just shook his head in disbelief. 'Caleb is a popular guy here in school... Wow, I didn't see that coming',

Toby laughed and they saw Lucas Gottesman cane in and sat next to Caleb.

Lucas Gottesman was also a nerd in this school. And he too now looked different than he did before.

'and where is Caleb is Lucas too', Toby whispered in Ezra's ear.

'oh man, that's Lucas... Like really', Ezra was in another disbelief again.

'yeah he is now popular too just like Caleb', Toby confirmed.

'wow what about makeover right', Ezra said.

They both laughed and start preparing for the teaching to come. Almost all the students were already in the classroom but before the bell rang the last student came to class.

It was wren Kingston the last member of their group. He also sat in his sat but before he did that he smiled ať ezra and Toby and they smiled ať him back as well.

'you two don't talk to each other like you used to', Ezra asked toby because it was weird they didn't say anything when wren came to class like they always did before.

'We didn't just lose touch with you, ezra we all fell out of touch with each other', Toby said.

Ezra just nodded and he bent over for his backpack to take some book out of there when the bell already rang and someone came into class and closed the door behind.

he was still bending over so he didn't see who it was. he heard someone write on the board so he got up and put some books on his desk and opened one book and started to flip through them.

Everyone was watching their new teaching as she was standing behind them and wrote her name on the blackboard, Then when she wrote her name on the board she turned to her students, she smiled at them but then she stumbled and couldn't move. All of sudden suddenly she could feel her breath stopping in her lungs.

She saw a guy she made it out in the bathroom yesterday she couldn't breathe, she realized he was her student.

'holy crap', it was the only thing that she could manage to say.

When she said it she was looking at ezra. So everyone turned around at what their new teacher was looking at. Ezra still didn't know what was going on because his eyes were glued to his book but after hearing that someone says Holly crap and that all classroom turned to him his eyes he tore his eyes away from the book and looked front of himself.

And then he saw her the girl from the snooker, she was their new English teacher he couldn't believe it. He just shook his head in disbelief and suddenly his phone started ringing so he bent over to his backpack to silence it and then he gets up and looked at her again.

'i am sorry', he said.

She was standing there nervously couldn't believe what just happened to her.

'i am miss Montgomery your new English teacher', she said nervously.

Ezra shook his head again and looked at why his phone was ringing he saw a message so he clicked on it and saw Maybe he fools around with students all the time.

A lot of teachers do, just ask your dad. -A

That's was what the text said.

'Alison', Ezra trough that Alison could be who send that text to him. But he didn't know that for sure.

the rest of the class went normally as if nothing had happened. they didn't want to give people the slightest suspicion of something going on between them and that's what they did,

**This is my first chápter of my first story about pretty little liars. I apologize in advance for all the mistakes in this story. I hope it will get better next time in another chapter. I hope you will like this let know what do you think about it in the comments later bye guys. **

'


	2. chapter 2

Ezra was at lunch with Toby he still couldn't believe what had happened in english class today. Aria was his teacher that doesn't make any sense, he was now very sad with what happened he wanted aria to know more but it's too late for that now.

Toby noticed that ezra didn't talk much, just played with his lunxh and didn't eat too much.

'hey man are you ok, you are not eating', Toby said and dig into him a little bit.

Ezra tore his eyes away from his food to looked at him.

'i am just not hungry that's all', Ezra said and looked at his food again.

'ok if you say so', toby responded to him. 'but did you saw miss montgomery isn' t she really hot and sexy',

'i think so', Ezra muttered still playing with his food.

'what oh man didn't you saw her, she's great', Toby loudly.

'of course i did, i just dont know she is our teacher you know', Ezra defended himself.

'yeah i do know that ezra, i was just saying that alright', Toby said smoothly.

'righf', Ezra said. He wasn't really in the mood right now. it looks like everything weird happens only to him he trough.

They suddenly saw caleb asn lucas sat down at the table far away from them. as soon as Caleb and Lucas came to the cafereeia and sat down a lot of people went and sat down beside them, it wasn't so many of them but there were enough.

whether these two were really popular right now here. which is strange when ezra looked around everything seemed to be the same just this was different.

some teachers came into cafeteria as well and between them was aria. she looked so beautiful with her beautiful long dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

he wanted to go so much to her and sit down to talk to her and get to know her better and looked into her beautiful eyes. he was daydreaming but then his mom cane in and sat beside aria.

Yes his mom is an history teacher here in this school. she has been teaching here for a very long time already.

He saw his mom talking with aria. he hoped his mom hadn't embarrassed him to the area. his mother liked to talk about him and Adrianne and it was humiliating because she mentioned how they were babies and how she was feeding them and changed their diapers. he and Adrianne hated it very much so.

he prayed that his mother did not have their photos when they were children because she likes to show people what they looked like when they were babies she liked to show that to people she doesn't know and whom she just met.

He didn't see that his mother did something like that when she spoke Ing with aria yet. he relieved for a while,

but as soon as he did it, he saw his mother went to pull something out of her purse. he sighed when he saw that she had taken pictures of him and Adrianne when they were babies and she started showing them to aria anyway.

he saw the aria laugh and smiled at all the pictures his mother had shown her.

he knows he has to talk to aria about what happened between them and what's gonna happen next for them.

\--

Aria was sitting in her classroom, she was grading some papers. she returned to her classroom after lunch. Lunch was pretty interesting for her to say the least for the first time here in rosewood high.

Ezra Fitz was The guy she met just yesterday and who is by Chance her students as well.

She sighed she really liked him until she realizes that he is her student, she really wanted to get to know him better he was smart, funny and hot and sexy so why wouldn't she wanted it that right.

but that was not possible, he was her student he was sixteen, for this, they could put her in jail. He was still a minor, she must forget him, she has to forget how beautifully he kissed her and looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes as they kissed.

she threw her head on the table in depression. She was so screwed already.

Just as she was going back to grading more papers she saw someone looking ať her through the door, and it was ezra.

when he saw that she looked at him he opened the door to the classroom and went inside.

For a while, they didn't say anything, they were afraid to actually talk with each other.

'you didn't say that you are still in high school', aria spoke after a moment.

'no I didn't but I never thought that I have to because I thought that you are just a college student', ezra said honestly.

'i said that I'm gonna start my first teaching job', aria confirmed.

'I know that but I didn't think that you mean right now I thought you mean that you gonna do it afterward when you will graduate', Ezra said nervously.

'it doesn't matter anyway anymore... I am glad that this ended before one of us could get hurt', aria said.

Ezra looked at her in disbelief, it still does matter ať least for him it does.

'i don't want to forget it, it still does matter for me. Maybe not for you but for me, it does', he said honestly.

He went close to her and put a hand on hers.

She looked at their hands together and it felt right and good like their hands supposed to hold each other like that.

Ezra looked at her reaction and saw nothing she didn't do anything just looking at their hands together.

'Doesn't this feel right for you', Ezra said to her softly.

She tore her eyes off their hands and looked at him in the eyes.

It doesn't matter like I said before we can't and we shouldn't', aria said with heavy heart disconnected her hand from his and went out of the classroom, and left ezra there sad and defeated.

\--

After school was ezra a home already doing homework, yes their school gave them homework the first day of school.

He was still thinking about what happened with Aria. He couldn't stop thinking about her, she was smart funny talented and so beautiful and sexy of course.

But this wasn't the only thing he couldn't stop thinking about, someone sends him a text, someone unknown there wasn't written a name there was just written A. And what A can be it could be anybody including Alison.

Ezra shook his head it couldn't be her could it, she was missing and nobody knew where is she or if she is still alive. Its been already a year that this happened and nobody ever found her.

But maybe it was just a joke, that text must be just a joke yeah ezra trough and smiled he felt relieved even that he didn't know if it was a joke or not he wanted to believe that I was just a joke.

Dianne came to the kitchen where ezra was sitting writing his homework.

'honey how was school today, I saw you ať lunch you didn't seem alright', Dianne asked him and went making some tea for herself.

Ezra tore away his eyes from his homework to look at his mother.

'no I was fine I just wasn't very hungry', Ezra smiled and continued making his work.

'oh ok honey', Dianne responded while she was making her tea. When she did it she went to the living room leaving ezra alone.

Now. Adrianne came into the kitchen, and she took a plate with dinner on it. She came home after dinner because she stayed with her best friend Taylor in her house so she didn't have dinner until now.

'what are you doing dork', Adrianne said laughing as she went to sat beside him and started to eat her dinner.

Ezra looked at her annoyed like always. 'for your information, I am doing homework something you should do too', Ezra said.

'i am gonna do it, but when I will have time', she giggled ať him.

He just shocked his head, she never did take anything seriously.

'if you say so', Ezra just said tiredly.

both of them suddenly heard something. In the living room, they looked at each other quickly and ran there.

There was their mom with their dad watching tv.

'mom... Dad what happened here', Ezra asked their parents what is going on there.

'honey you should sit down', Dianne said softly.

'what but why... What happened', Ezra asked again. Adrianne was just standing beside him and didn't say anything.

'you should listen to your mother son... Síť down please', John their father said.

'ok', Ezra said nervously and sat down next to them on the couch.

'we just saw the news on tv... And it was about Alison', Dianne said quietly 'she's dead. They found her this morning', Dianne said again but this time she had tears in her eyes crying softly already.

Ezra was in disbelief right now, he didn't know what to say what to think what to do. this was too much for him, Alison was his Best friend since they were like 5 years old they were little kids.

Maybe she was evil to anyone else and she never treated everyone well but not to him. she always treated him well because he knew her so well. they knew all their secrets at least that's what he thought.

Nobody said anything, everyone was still in disbelief. They knew her very well. She was like a part of their family and now she is gone and they have to dělat with it.

'honey are you ok do you need anything please tell us', Dianne asked him. She loves her son and sees him in such a mystery was really awful.

'i am a fine mom' ezra said when tears began to fall from his eyes as well.

'i be fine don't worry about me', Ezra added.

'oh come here honey', Dianne said and embraced her son in a hug and their dad and Adrianne joined them too.

After that, they separated from the embrace and nobody could talk. it was too much to handle and they must learn to live with it.

\--

the next afternoon were all in the church already. today it was the next day, now it was Alison funeral everyone from the town was there.

they all came to say goodbye to young and beautiful Alison dilaurentis.

they were all still in disbelief that she is really dead.

when the ezra came in everything was already ready, Everyone was already sitting in their seats on the benches, and they were all talking to Alison's parents and her sister.

Alison has a sister named Harper, Harper is Alison's older sister but not too old, Harper is older about two years than her. and she is very beautiful and sexy, Ezra has a huge crush on her since middle school.

he went to them to her parents and her sister to tell them how sorry he was for what happened to Alison.

'miss dilaurentis I am so sorry what happened to Alison', Ezra said humbly.

'oh ezra come here', miss dilaurentis hugged him. She was like a mother to all of Alison Best friends.

'thank you... You were always like my son Ezra, Alison would like you all to sit in the front', she said to him softly.

Ezra nodded he knew that she would want.

'of course miss dilaurentis', Ezra said and squeezed her hand gently.

And he went to sit ať the front. and with every step he took, he saw Alison coffin and her big picture in front, at the photo she was so young and innocent. how anyone could do something like that to her.

He stooped ať front of the first bench that was there and was still looking ať her photo when he suddenly felt someone touch his hand and when he looked it was Caleb.

Caleb smiles ať him and he moved a little for him to have some space there because Toby and wren were sitting on that bench as well.

He, Toby, Caleb, when, and Alison have been friends for a very long time since childhood. Alison was the only girl who was friends with them and was in their group.

one day they had a party in toby's barn. They drank alcohol and played various games like truth or dare and etc, and then suddenly everyone fell asleep, Toby was the only one who wakes up early, and when he noticed that Alison had disappeared, he went looking for her. then everyone else woke up when Toby came back and he told them that Alison had disappeared and he had gone looking for her but hadn't found her.

\--

then when everything was over and the funeral was over, ezra was still in the church upstairs and looking out of the window.

he watched as all the other people from the church left, he only needed a few minutes to clear his head so he stayed there looking through the window.

suddenly he felt someone come closer to him and stand beside him, he realized it was an area.

for a moment neither of them said anything both watched the people leave the church out of the window.

'was she a friend of yours', aria sked him.

Ezra looked at her tore away his eyes from the window. And there she was looking so beautiful with that beautiful dress she had on herself and with her long beautiful dark Brown hair.

'yes she was one of my best friends', Ezra said sadly.

'i am so sorry', aria said. she did not know why she came but all of this town came there and moreover she wanted to tell ezra that she was so sorry for his friend Alison and what happened to her.

'are you sorry about Alison or about us', Ezra challenged her.

'both', aria said sadly she really was sorry for all of this that happened to his friend and about that thing between them.

'thank you', Ezra said truthfully.

'i hope that you know that I would never get you in trouble', Ezra said to her while he was looking into her eyes.

'i know that you wouldn't I trust you', aria said honestly 'and now I have to go', aria added.

Ezra just nodded and went to look through the window again.

But before aria left she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek 'goodbye ezra', she said.

and when she was about to leave ezra caught her and turned to him and kiss her passionately and she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck, and for a moment they enjoyed each other kissing each other then they were just looking ať each other tenderly.

Aria put her hand on his cheek stroking it gently and then she turned from him and walked down the stairs without a word. and he just stood there staring at her until she was out of sight and now he knew that he really screw everything up.

\--

when he finally came out some people still stood by the church and he noticed that his friends were still standing there too.

so he came to them and stood beside them.

'what a day right', Caleb said looking ať all of them.

'yeah definitely', they all said in unison.

'i really trough that alison was sending that massages but now we know she wasn't', Toby said and for the first time, they realize that nobody was thinking about that A thing for a while now.

'yeah I trough so too', Ezra confirmed.

'wait for you two were also getting these messages from A', Caleb asked Toby and ezra.

'oh yeah, we were... Wait for you too and when', Caleb and wren just nodded.

'but who could be if it's not Alison', Ezra asked them in disbelief.

Everybody just shocked their head they didn't know who could it be nobody does from them.

They were talking when all of a sudden the phones rang and everyone pulled them out of their pocket and looked at who was writing them.

they all suddenly gasped and they were all shocked because all of them had the same message and all of them decided to read it aloud.

'I am back screw ups and I will tell everything',

**This is chapter 2 I know mistakes I was writing this late ať night and I was very tired. I know this is not exactly the same like original series but I wanted to make it a little bit different and I love how I got it together. I hope you will like this chapter let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments later bye guys. **


	3. chapter 3

aria was in her apartment, she was waiting for her friends to come. her friends come to visit her.

Spencer, Hannah, Emily come all to visit her after a very long time, and each of them lives somewhere else after thex finished college.

she was preparing snacks for girls when someone knocked on the door and she already knew that it was them. she went to the door opened it and all her friends were behind it.

they all shouted loudly in joy and embraced themselves in a tight embrace after such a long time.

aria invited them all inside and closed the door behind them.

'oh my god to girl, we didn't see you for so long', Hannah squiled in excited.

'I know Hannah but I didn't have time I was busy preparing for my ever first job', aria said, and they all sat on the couch.

aria asked them if they wanted coffee and when they all nooded she went to made it.

'How's your job are you handle it well all those students looking at you watching every step you take', Spencer asked her.

Aria turned to look at Spencer while she was making the coffe. 'yes Spencer I handle it well all my students are nice and friendly',

'that's good to hear', Spencer said and nooded.

after aria did all the coffee and took it to the table, she sat beside the girls.

'So what has you met some sexy student in your class room already huh', Hannah wanted to know that.

They all laughed except aria because comments about a sexy student just reminded her of ezra and how she can't be with him never.

Emily was the only one to notice As Aria frowned when they all began to talk about sexy students in aria's classroom.

'are you ok aria', Emily asked her and put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

When they heard Emily say that, the other two girls looked at aria too, and suddenly they were worried if aria was okay.

Aria smiled at them to lighten mood to all.

'of course i am Emily, i am fine dont worry about me', aria said and tried to make it sound true.

they all nodded cautiously but still they thought something was going on with aria.

'So what about those sexy students, is there someone like that', Hannah repeated again.

now aria finally laughed, and even a little blushed. she hoped her friends hadn't noticed it but they did.

'ok Hannah, there is one student that is like that if i can say it. His name is ezra fitz', aria said and immediately regretted it because she shouldn't tell her friends about a 16-year-old boy who was her student it was uncertain.

nobody said anything about it for a while because it came to them uncertainly speaking about a 16-year-old student who's hot and still going to high school, of course except for Hannah.

'really can you introduce me to him', Hannah said laughing.

they all looked at Hannah in disbelief.

'Hannah he is sixsteen it is illegal', Spencer said.

Aria felt suddenly very hot, she knows that what she did wasn't good it was illegal. she hoped no one would ever know about it, not even her friends.

Jesus Spencer i was just kidding', Hannah laughed ať her friend. 'I didn't mean it, I was just joking',

They all just shocked their heads at her, Hannah is still a Hannah.

the rest of the afternoon with girls passed without pain, no one had ever mentioned any of aria's students anymore.

after that the girls left all of them had something to do. and aria cleaned the apartment and checked all the work of her students that they did yersteday, and then late in the evening she headed for bed, hoping to fall asleep soon.

**\--—--**

ezra woke up early today, after his usual morning shower he headed down to the kitchen for a small breakfast.

In the kitchen, his sister was already eating breakfast and calling with her best friend Taylor. they always called this early in the morning and discussed the gossip that had happened at school.

ezra didn't like Taylor much because she always looked strange at him. once Adrianne told him Taylor was in love with him and it all seemed strange to him, and moreover, he doesn't like Taylor definitely not in such a way, she was younger then him and was friends with her sister.

he went to the kitchen counter and poured some coffee into the Cup, then went to sit next to Adrianne.

he wasn't very hungry right now he decided to wait for lunch. Adrianne was still calling with Taylor, and he began to think about the events of the previous day.

everything that happened with aria and then that thing with A. and he found himself unable to solve either of these things, aria was his teacher and A was someone that he didn't know. how to solve one of this things is a question which ezra did not have a answer to.

'hey dork what are you doing', Adrianne asked him worried. She waved ať him with her hand in front of his face to wake up from his dreaming.

ezra flinched and looked at her. 'what', he asked her.

Adrianne just rooled her eyes ať him. 'i said what are you doing dork, are you in coma or what', she laughed ať him stood up and put a dirty plate into the sink.

Ezra rooled eyes ať her as well. 'no i am fine... Actually mind your own businnes', he stood up as well and went to the door to get out of the house but before he go he turned around to her again.

'say to mom that I already left to school', he didn't wait for her to say anything he just continued leaving.

**\--**

aria was walking through school corridor, she went through to get into the class. suddenly she saw ezra in front of her he was headed toward her as soon as he saw her.

'can i speak to you for a moment', ezra stopped walking and stood in front of her.

'yeah ok come to my class', aria started to walk again to her class this time with ezra behind her, she pulled the keys out of her pocket and opened the door, and Ezra immediately followed, closing the door behind him.

She put her things that she had in her hand on her desk next to the board and turned back to him.

She crossed her arms over her chest. 'so what do you want to talk about', aria asked directly.

ezra early in the morning when he came to school figured out what to do, at least with this situation with aria. when he arrived to school he came to principal Mr. Hackett and he asked him to remove him out of Miss montgomery class to another english class.

'I need you to sign for me this relocation paper from your class', ezra said and pulled the paper out of his bag to show it to her.

she was in shock, She didn't know he was thinking about something like that. she didn't want him out of her class, but if it was his choice to solve the thing between them, she couldn't do anything about it.

'i understand you, in your place I would probably do the same thing too, believe me but I still thought you'd stay in my class', aria confirmed him honestly.

'I also thought that, but I think this is the right thing to do', Ezra said. Of course he was a little bit sad but he knew it's right thing to do.

'i can keep my feelings in check if this will be easier for you', aria tried again to convince him the last time.

'but i can't, and i dont think that I want to. I can't pretend I don't know you and that i don't think about you every day since I met you', Ezra said sadly.

Aria looked at the ground she didn't know what to say to him now, she saw also very sad of thesse things but she couldn't do anything about it.

'so can you please sign this for me', Ezra he begged her again he again pointed to the paper he held in his hands.

Aria just nooded and took the paper from his hands and looked at him for the last time. 'are you sure', she asked him again, she wanted him to be sure what he was doing before she signed it.

He just looked at her sadly and nooded. 'i am sure', Ezra said.

She nooded for the last time, soshe signed that paper for him and then she put it back in his hands.

he looked at the paper and then back at her. 'thank you', he said and went away from her class.

Aria nooded 'you are welcome', and she watched him walk away from her classroom.

**\--**

aria for the rest of the day couldn't stop thinking about ezra. even now at lunch it didn't seem to stop thinking about him, why only she had to get into this situation and build feelings for her student.

Being an English teacher was always her dream and one day to become a writer and wrote some famous book,

but this was not yet in sight.

She saw ezra siting with his friends at the table away from her, she watched his behave but she didn't notice any signs of the slightest sadness right now on him.

maybe he had already dealt with it, that means she has to deal with it as soon as possible too.

**\--**

the bell rang and the lunch ended and aria was already in the classroom writing on the blackboard about what they going to have in the test that she prepared for them.

students came to class and the places were almost full already, so she turned to her students after she wrote down everything they needed to know on the board. and bell rang, when the last student came and closed the door behind him.

it was ezra he passed her while he was looking into her eyes and laid the paper she had signed for him this morning on her desk and sat down in his usall seat.

she tore her eyes away from him and took the paper he had put on her desk, and she read that the relocation from her class had been denied from them.

she put the paper back on her desk and looked at him again while he pulled some book out of his bag, but then he saw him looking at him and they both looked at each other as they stared into each other's eyes, and Ezra smiled gently at her. and she also smiled softly at him, but immediately bowed her head down and separated her eyes from his eyes and he bowed his head as well.

there was no need to say anything for now, because these glances that they just had already said it all to them, they understood that what is between them is strong and they will not get out of this situation.

**\--**

Ezra was sitting ať brew with his Best friends, they were talking about A. Who is it and why he sends them anonymous messages.

'I don't know who it is', Ezra said. ezra was already so exhausted from that situation with aria and now he has to worry about some stalker.

'we know that you don't know who is it, but we have to find out as soon as possible', Toby said and drank some of his Coffee.

'yeah we should do that', wren said. what do you think caleb could you figure out even if those messages are anonymous who are send it them', Ezra asked caleb.

Caleb just nooded 'I can do it but it will be a lot of work because it's not just easy looking for a person who sends you anonymous messages.

'go ahead and try it, we have to find out who that creep is', toby said angrily.

everyone talked and tried to find out who it could be and caleb gave them various suggestions on how to find out through the computer who it could be.

and Ezra's phone started ringing, ezra grabbed his phone which lay on the table beside his coffee in front of him.

everyone looked at Ezra's phone and were worried that it could be A.

ezra read the text and saw that it was just his mom sending him a message when he will come home for dinner.

everyone sighed with reliéf, ezra quickly wrote his mom a text that he will comes home after a while and then he stuck his phone in his pocket.

all of them knew they had to find who A was, and soon they had to do something to stop that person from sending them messages. because what that person was sending them was terrible, that person knew all their secrets and they were afraid that that person would soon reveal to everyone in the their town what they had done one evening, that means that person can reveal their greatest secret of all time.

**\--**

Next day was a little bit good for aria, she decided to go to the movies. today they playing in the movies movie named what happened in oné night.

she was now in front of the cinema, and when she was about to go inside, she saw the ezra standing there. she wondered if she should go to him and greet him, just because their short relationship or something whatever they had ended, doesn't mean that the two of them couldn't be friends.

So she did just that and went to him to greet him.

'hi ezra', aria said with a smile on her face.

ezra turned and saw that aria is standing there. he immediately noticed how beautiful and sexy she looked. he just wanted to go to her grabbed her na face and kiss her so she couldn't even breathe. but he knew it was something he just couldn't do.

'hi aria', Ezra also quickly smiled at her but said nothing more because his mother came to him with his sister.

'miss montgomery how are you, this is miss montgomery she is my new english teacher', Ezra said nervously.

he knew that the two of them already knew each other when they are working together at school but this was the first thing he thought to say because he pannicked.

we already knew each other ezra, we work together at school don't you know that honey', dianne said to him and she and Aria and Adrianne laughed ať it.

'oh i know i just said it that's all', Ezra said oh my god it is the worst crap I have invented ezra trough.

'oh ok', dianne said confused. 'so I see that you two of course know each other because ezra is your student in your English class, and this is my daughter Adrianne that you don't know her yet', dianne said when she pointed at her daughter.

Aria just smiled ať them 'hi Adrianne nice to meet you', Aria reached out and shook Adrianne's hand and Adrianne did the same.

'hi nice to meet you two miss montgomery', Adrianne said with a smile on her face.

After a quiet while nobody said anything but then Dianne asked her.

And what are you doing here by the cinema aria', and dianne looked at her. 'are you going in there', Adrianne added.

'oh yeah i am, Today, here at the cinema, they playing my favorite movie named what happened in oné night', aria she admitted and she hoped she would soon get away out of this embarrassing situation.

'really that's great, we go to the cinema to see this movie. Mostly because of ezra because this is fis favorite movie of all Time as well', dianne said laughing.

'yeah so we should go inside already mom', Ezra said he knew that aria certainly wanted to end this embarrassing conversation and rather go watch that movie.

'yeah mom we should, I already want us to go inside and see the movie because then i want to go to Taylor's house.

'sure honey xou right', dianne nooded. 'do we see you i side aria', dianed said again to her Young coworker.

'yeah definetly', aria said and smiled ať her. so aria watched them go to the movies and then she followed them inside.

When she was inside aria saw ezra and his mother and sister sat in the back of the cinema and she hoped they wouldn't see her and she would sit somewhere far away from them.

but to her bad luck they saw her.

'aria don't you want to síť here with us', dianne asked her with a smile. Ezra's eyes almost jumped out of his exe socket but he didn't say anything.

aria suddenly became more nervous than she was nervous outside, she didn't know what to tell them.

'ok I'll sit here with you, why not right', aria said nervously.

aria went to sit where ezra was sitting because there was the only one free place avialeble beside him.

when she passed around him their hands touched a little and they both felt electricity woke up inside of them but they didn't say anything because it was so embarrassing enough already.

after a while dianne reached out to aria with her Hand full of popcorn bag and she asked aria if she wanted a little popcorn out of there but aria refuse that.

and then it was completely silent everyone was watching the movie they came to. and aria and Ezra thought that they couldn't get into more embarrassing situation enough.

**\--**

'no Spencer i told you I won't have time to come to your party on Saturday', aria said. she sat down on the couch with a cup of tea, and she put the cup on the table in front of her.

Aria spoke to Spencer over the phone, Spencer will have a party on saturday to celebrate her becoming a lawyer. her parents making it for Spencer in their home, which was in New York.

but aria doesn't have time to go there and take part in it, she will be busy all weekend she has to gradding the work of her students and then devise a plan to discuss next week in her class. so it was pretty hard on her right now.

'why not aria, you are my best friend and you have to be there with me', Aria heard Spencer say over the phone.

Aria sighed. 'i really can't Spencer, i wish i could but i can't, but dont worry i will make it up to you next time ok', aria said.

'oh ok fine', Spencer grunted angrily into the phone.

'but you better be', Spencer added.

Aria laughed 'dont worry Spencer i will be',

an hour later their joint call ended and aria thought she should go to Rose and Sharon. Rose and Sharon is a restaurant where everyone from rossewood goes.

and she thought she should go there and order some food with her and coffee, of course.

So she so she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

When she was at Rose and Sharon she ordered some food and coffe and went out of the door, and when she was already outside, it started raining.

she began to run slowly to get to her apartment faster, but then she suddenly saw a car and in that car she saw ezra looking at her and she started to look at him as well.

she saw how he moved a little closer to the sidewalk and opened the car door, she looked around if there was anyone who could see them together and when she saw that there was no one there she ran quickly and entered the car and closed the car door behind her.

as she sat in the car she put her food and coffe on the opposite seat. ezra started to drive a little and stopped on the street where no one could see them because no one was there.

neither of them said anything they didn't even know what to say.

but then aria looked at ezra and he was looking down at the ground but as soon as ezra saw that she was looking at him he looked back at her as well,

aria couldn't stand it anymore so she leaned over and kissed him when the ezra saw that the aria leaned close to him, he leaned close to her and kissed her quickly as well.

they were hungry kissing each other and thought of nothing but this, They were so closed in their passion that at that moment it absolutely didn't matter to them that she is his teacher and he is her student, they didn't even care at the moment that someone could see them together kissing ať that car.

but it didn't matter to them now, what was now mainly concerned for them was that they were together and it was now the most important thing for them in the world.

**So this is chapter 3 i know weird right but i love how i got it together and i love writing this story even that it needs some repairs but for now it is enough for me, i hope you will like this story let me know what do you think about this story in the comments. Later bye guys.**

'

'


	4. chapter 4

Aria entered her apartment with a big smile on her face, she hadn't felt like that for a long time. he made her happy but things between them were complicated.

a smile washed off her face, and she threw herself cautiously on the bed, she felt that this feeling would never end. the feeling she felt when she was with him. and of course she liked it but at what cost, Even though they didn't know know each other thta much yet, she felt good when she was with him.

IT feelt right and wrong at the same time.

she decided to go change out of these wet clothes she was wearing and then take a shower.

She was about to go and do that when the answering machine filled her apartment.

'aria it's dad, I just wanted to tell you that me your mom and brother will come to visit you soon, I hope that you are doing well. I hope you do well at work let me know soon when you're free and when we can come visit you',

the answering machine clicked and the voicemail ended, that was the last thing she needed now her family coming to visit her.

but she has no choice, so she took her phone and called her father. Of course he did not answer so she left him a voice message.

'dad I'll be very happy when you mom and Mike would come to visit me, I am fine. my job is amazing I love it there. and I will have my free time at any time of the weekend, Let's say you could come next week that would be great, let me know what you will think about it bye aria',

she put her phone on the table went to her shower that she needed a lot.

**\--**

The next day. guys were hiking trough the woods. they do this because Toby's mother suggested it to them.

'whose idea was this again', caleb said annyoed. Truth be told he didnt never really liked hiking especially trough the Woods.

'toby's mom', wren said calmly.

'the shed was me, my mom just said that we should do something for us', Toby said to them.

Toby started leads their group, while the others followed him from behind.

'well. Couldn't we do something without mosquitoes', caleb suggested them a little bit angrily.

Ezra laughed ať him 'they are not mosquitoes they are gnats',

'whatever, they are small and annoying and they are flying up my nose', caleb said annyoingly again.

'well they are attracted to your spray that you have it on ypurself', wren said to him.

'so what are you saying that I attract flies', caleb asked him.

Wren was about to tell him something but ezra interrupted him.

'gnats', Ezra said. and he laughed again, but this time all of them had joined him on it.

'why do I feel like that this is the wrong way', Toby said.

Toby stoppes walking and looks around along with the others.

after a quiet while he said.

'no this is it. I remmeber that tree it's the hallway point. There's 136 steps left to do shed',

'have you been out here since alison', caleb asked Toby while they were still walking.

'me no no way', Toby said.

'but you rememmber that tree', Ezra said to Toby.

'you guys it's not that weird. I mean we came out here in eight grade like even after... You know', caleb told them and tried to soften the mood a little bit between them.

'i think this is totally the wrong place to do this, whatever you call it shrine', Toby said.

'it's not a shrine, it's just a place to remmeber alison what's wrong with that', wren said to them.

'doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide', Toby said.

'you are worried what other people think', wren said to him angrily. He didn't know why is Toby acting like that.

'well aren't you, do you really want to give that creepy detective more reasons to question us', Toby said them seriously.

yesterday when they were in school principal called them all to his office, where was this detective mr'willkins. detective wilkins was interested and he also investigates the murder of alison, he was asking them a lot of different questions about Alison and what happened that night when alison disappeared. he treated them strange and not very nice, as if he thought that one of them had something to do with what happened to alison.

Caleb continued walking as the other followed him.

'caleb why are you so quiet', wren asked him.

'i am trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth', caleb said irritated.

'you are allowed to have an opinion on this', wren said to caleb.

'you want my opinion, i say we hold off and not remmeber her till we know for sure she's not still here', caleb said annoyed.

'what', Toby said confused.

'what are you talking about', Ezra said confused as well.

'you are think that she is still alive', wren asked him.

'caleb they found her body', Toby said.

'stop you guys, i am officially scared can we just not talk about this', Ezra said to them.

'yeah you know you asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone', caleb said annoyed more then before.

Caleb turned around and start walking in different direction now, Toby hurriedly follwed him with ezra and wren behind.

'we went to her funeral', Toby said confused again.

'yeah and when we left we all got a text from her', caleb said.

Caleb flicked some leaves from his face because he passed a large tree.

'it wasn't her, someone is messing with us', wren said.

'how do you know, and what about all thoose nasty messages. I mean how does this A person know stuff only alison knew', caleb said.

'ok this conversation is giving me a hive', Ezra said.

Caleb stops and faces him. 'that's a bite mosquieto',

The guys are now standing in circle.

'Toby have you gotten sny moře messages', wren asked him.

'haven't you', Toby said to him too.

The guys suddenly seemd alarmed as they heared branches rustling.

'what was that, did you heard that', wren said terrified.

'yes i heard that, i am standing right next to you', Ezra said terrified as well.

'hello is any ódy out there', caleb said loudly.

'its propably a rabbit', Toby said.

'hello', caleb tried again.

'its a rabbit caleb, its not gonna asnwer you', Toby said.

'can we just get to the shed', wren asked them.

They heared footsteps running causing the branches to ruste.

'let's turn around', wren suggested them.

They turned around and were about to walk but their phones began to chime. They seemed worried when they grabbes their phones out from their bags. They cklicked on it and saw a message 'heads up bff's. Its open season on liars and i am hunting A', they started ať each other with wide eyes.

**\--**

Ezra was at lunch with his parents, this was usually for the ezra. Adrianne wasn't there she was with her friends ať lunch, Adrianne was different than him. he also did not like being at home with his parents at all Times, but Adrianne didn't like it more. Adrianne most likely would love to be out with her friends all day and do some troubles.

'ezra don't you know why Adrianne didn't join us today for lunch', dianne asked him. when she slowly sipped her Coffee.

Ezra shocked his head 'you know her mom, Adrianne would love to be with her friends all day, and that's where she is now with them ať lunch',

'i know you are right the girl would love to do trubles all day long', dianne smiled ať the trough. 'but sometimes I think she could ať least could tell us where she is or what she's doing, I'm glad at least you know it ezra',

'I know mom I will always try to know where she is or what she is doing, dont worry about it', Ezra replied. maybe Adrianne is like a pain in the ass but she's still his sister and loves her too much.

'you are a very good brother ezra, we are both very proud of you and we hope you know we love you very much', dianne said and his father John agrred with her and nooded as well.

'i love you guys too, but I would love you even more if somebody of you two will order some more of this French fries', Ezra said with a laugh.

his parents laughed at it.

dianne stood up from the chair. 'I'll take care of it, one with ketchup right',

Ezra nooded at her and she went to the restaurant to order another portion of French fries.

his father turned to him. 'so do you like her',

'what' ezra said with schock.

'do you like your english teacher', his father asked him again.

'oh yeah she's great, dad don't you accidentally have a biography of harper Lee', Ezra asked trying to change the subject to something else.

'yes i have a copy of that biography in my office, I will bring it home afterwards for you', John said and smile ať his son.

his dad was also an English teacher but at hollis college,

hollis is a local and amall college in rossewood.

'that would be amazing, thanks dad', Ezra said and took the book in his hands that was at the table in front of him,the book was how to kill a mockingbird. this is one of the most favorite books for ezra,

His father noticed that ezra took some book from the table. 'is this how to kill a mockingbird', John asked he knew that this book is one of Ezra's favorité book.

'oh yeah it is', Ezra said with a smile. He loved talk about books with his dad, because they both loves books and Reading.

'hand it over, I want to know how far you are in this book', John asked him and he reached out to take the book from ezra.

ezra handed the book to his father who was looking at the pages in the book that ezra had already read.

'wow i am impresed, well you are really far into it', John said proudly.

'yeah i've got like 60 some pages left and i don't want it to end', Ezra said with a smile on his face. He really loved Reading books, he was so passionate about this.

'i totally understand you son, this is really a great book', John said.

dianne went back to her seat and put a plate of fries in the middle of the table, which she had just ordered and they all started eating them together.

**\--**

Aria sat as usual in her class, she just had a break. She was just grading papers like always this is something she has to do everytime.

When suddenly someone came trough the door. when she lifted her head to see who it was she was surprised because it was just miss walch.

'aria do you have a minute', danniel asked her and stepped closer to her table.

'of course', Aria said and put her pen that she had in her hand on the table next to the papers that she had there.

'I was just wondering what do you think about that we all could go to the státě muzeum in Philadelphia of course it would be a trip for us and our student, I have already spoken to other teachers and they have approved it and they go too', danniel asked her.

aria thought about it for a while and she would love to go there, and taking her students with her would be a bonus at least she could show them everything there and explains it to them.

'yeah i agree too, It will definitely be amazing, i am in', aria said with a smile on her face.

'oh i am already too excited for that', danniele squiled with Joy.

'i can tell', aria said laughing at it too.

'ok i Gotta go anways, we'll discuss it later more, i see you later bye', danniele said and left the classroom.

'bye', aria shouted after her.

aria looked at the lot of papers she had yet to grade and with a sigh she went into it.

**\--**

ezra walked through school corridor when he saw Toby by his locker. he was pulling something out of the locker when something that he pulled out of there fell to the ground next to him.

when he wanted to reach for it and take it, ezra went to him quickly and picked it up before he did.

when ezra lifted it he noticed it was a book.,he looked at the book and turned to read its name it was some kind of russian history or whatever it was.

'russian history really toby', Ezra said in disbelief and laugh ať the same time.

Toby just rolled his eyes at him, and reached out to take the book from ezra. ezra gave it to him and Toby pushed it back into the locker and closed it.

'yeah my parents want me to start reading about history so they gave me this book', Toby said seriously.

'ok but why russian history', Ezra said confused.

'I don't know they're both crazy', Toby said and he and ezra started laughing at this.

Soon the laughing ended and the two of them looked serious again.

'So what do you think of what happened today when we were in the woods', Ezra asked Toby then he sighed 'look we do not have to do this thing for alison unitl later', Ezra added.

'no it's not just that, it's... It's everything', Toby said.

the bell rang and they were both going to the math class, but Toby stopped walking and looked at ezra. Ezra stopped walking as well and looked at him back.

'what' ezra said looked at him confused.

'nothing, nothing', Toby said. 'is there a chance you family wants to adopt me', Toby added with a laugh. Ezra laughed too and they they both continued their ways to their math class.

**\--**

After lunch Aria went back to her class with coffee in her hand, she opened the door to the classroom and walked in and before the door closed, someone went quickly inside.

Aria was turned to her desk because she put her cup of coffee on the table so she didn't see anyone coming to the classroom behind her, but when the door slammed shut after that person quickly stepped in, she turned around and saw ezra standing by the door.

'hi', Ezra said amiled ať her.

'hi', aria said amiled at him and sat down at her table.

'did you come here to talk about the homework assigment', arai said.

'do you have plans this weekend', Ezra asked her directly.

Aria sighed and moved her hair behind her ears, 'i am thinking we should talk about the homework assigment',

'so you do have plans', Ezra said went to her closely.

'i dont', aria said truthfully. She really didn't have anything planned this weekend, she already told that to Spencer over the phone yersteday when she was asking her if she will come to her party to celebrate her becoming a lawyer.

'ok i was thinking we should go to a dinner and hang out for a while... so if you are free', Ezra asked.

'and do you think that's wise, teacher and student hanging out having some dinner at local restaurant where everyone goes to', aria said to him.

'ok fine it's a bad idea, but what if we met somewhere where nobody knows us just you and me And nobody there', Ezra asked he tried conviced her to go with him but it wasn't working.

'you know my parents will think I am at Noel Khan's party so nobody will get suspixous about anything', Ezra said again tried again to conviced her because she didn't said anything when he asked her before.

'maybe you should go to that party', aria smile ať him and grabbes her coffe to sip on it a bit.

'Why would i want to do that', Ezra asked her xonfused.

'so your classmates would not suspect you've lost interest in your peers',

'too late', Ezra smirked he walked closer to her and stood beside her desk and put his hand on her hand and squeezed it gently.

Suddenly they both felt like there in the world are just only the two of them and no one else. aria looked at their joined hands and felt that it was as if they were supposed to have their hands connected together for the rest of their lifes, at that moment, she really felt how their souls were connected to one another.

Out of nowhere the door opened and aria and Ezra quickly pulled their hands apart.

Miss walch came in 'hey aria', she stooped when she saw ezra in her class.

Should i come back later', danniele asked her.

Aria stood up from her chair. 'no no come in miss walsh', she said to her while she was looking ať her then she looked back ať ezra. 'are we cleae about the homework assigment', she said to him and went to her table to grab some paper to give him and he took it from her.

'yeah tottaly, miss montgomery when i will have some questions i will reach out to you', Ezra said with a smile.

'great' aria said smile ať him as well nervously.

'thank you miss montgomery', Ezra said and went away from the class.

aria went to the door and closed it behind ezra when he walked out of the classroom and then she turned back to danniele with a smile on her face.

**\--**

After school ended ezra went home and when he was finally ať home.

he went to the living room and threw his bag with a sigh on the couch where he also sat there beside it. he was tired more emotionally than psichically because of this whole situation with aria and A.

he felt good with aria when he was with her but for what cost. aria would never be with him anyway.

she's his teacher, and even though he'II think about it several times, it won't change anyway. why he just couldn't stay away from her. he felt strong feelings for her, And even though he wanted them to stop feeling that it didn't help.

Out of nowhere the door opened and Adrianne stepped inside angrily with the door wide open, their parents came right behind her and their father closed the door behind them.

'how can you be so iresponsibble', dianne said angrily a little on Adrianne and took off her coat that she hung on the hanger next to the door.

Adrianne turned to her mother quickly. 'i didn't do anything wrong', she said and croosws her arms over her chest.

John sat down next to ezra while dianne and Adrianne were still just fighting.

'really, so taking a stranger car you and your friend found at an abandoned parking lot and then drive with that car around town even though neither of you has a driver's license yet is nothing wrong for you', dianne said angrily more and more with every word she spoke.

I know it sounds bad but me and Taylor just wanted to ride', Adrianne said becoming sad now.

'honey you can't do this to take a foreign car and ride it down the street if you don't have a driver's license yet, you're lucky that we explained to the police everything and you won't have biggest troubles because of it.

'but now we have to pay you a fine', dianne said.

'I know mom I'll get some job somewhere and give it back to you, i promise', Adrianne said sadly.

Adrianne went to her daughter and gently hugged her, feeling that all her anger suddenly came out of her body.

'honey you dont have too, just never do anything like that anymore ok', dianne said while she was still hugging her daugher.

'ok mom', Adrianne said with tears in his eyes.

after a short moment, dianne and Adrianne separated and dianne carefully wiped her daughter's tears from her eyes.

ezra and John just smiled at them on the couch where they sat. they were both happy that everything was right between them again.

'so everything's fine now', Adrianne asked her mother after she had wiped her tears off her face.

'everything is fine now', dianne nooded with a smile on her face.

'so that means I won't have any punishment', Adrianne said excited at the trough.

'no honey Not so fast, you'll be grounded for 2 weeks', dianne said smile ať her proudy.

'what', Adrianne said, and at that moment she felt her smile disappear from her face and the excitiment vanished.

'yes this is for breaking our rules', dianne said and patted her daughter with enthusiasm on her shoulder and went to the kitchen. Adrianne just stoos there confused and sadness on her face, and Ezra and John couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

**\--**

Aria sat in her apartment she was watching tv while eating Chines food, she had nothing else to do anyway. The work of her students has already been graded and the preparation for tomorrow's classes is also finished.

she was thinking about her parents and brother. and how they all come to visit her next week. she wasn't sure she could handle see them now. because of the huge secret that she and her dad have among themselves.

her father cheated on her mother with his collegues from work Meredith. it happened when aria was already in college One day she went to visit her father to his office at work And when she opened the door she saw her father and merredith kissing together passionate. her father and merredith immediately noticed her and stopped kissing, aria had tears in her eyes when she saw it, she shook her head and ran away from there as fast as she could. when she ran off she heard her father calling her back to come back there but she couldn't she just couldn't.

after this, aria had never believed her father anymore. as soon as she went to the house that day her father came to her and he tried to convince her that she wouldn't tell her mother that, and that he would never see merredith again.

of course she didn't trust him none of the words he said. Then he told her to decide whatever she wants if she wanted to tell her mother or not, but she didn't answer him and said nothing. and her father sad and disappointed with all this sitiation just left her room and let her cry in her room all night until she fell asleep.

so that's why aria is uncomfortable when she has to see her family again when what happened happened not so long ago yet.

Of course, her mother and brother still don't know anything, she wanted to tell them that many Times But she never had the courage to do it. she did not want to hurt her mother and her brother with this one devastating truth. so she didn't do it and they still don't know anything to this day.

she was still in her thoughts when she suddenly heard someone knocking on the door, she stood up to look who it was. so she opened the door and she was surprised to see ezra behind them.

'hi', Ezra said to her with a smile on his face.

'hi', aria said confused. she did not understand how he knew where she lives. 'What are you doing here and how do you know where I live',

'oh you know I also have the ability to find out what I want to know about people and so here i am', Ezra said with his boyish smile.

'ok but what are you doing here anyway', aria said again.

'I just wanted to see you and tell you if you'd like to go somewhere tomorrow if you don't have time at the weekend', Ezra said to her honestly.

Aria sighed she thought this boy was hardly giving up. 'ezra I've already told you that we can't', aria said to him sadly.

'i know but i was just thinking that...

Can i come in', Ezra asked her quietly.

aria looked at him uncomfortable now. she knew this wasn't a good idea for him to go inside her apartment, God knows what would happen when he went to her apartment, she and him when they were together alone couldn't keep their hands from each other and who knows what would happen if she let him in and that's something she never wanted to risk.

she suddenly felt like crying And that's what she did she started crying right in front of him. She couldn't endure it anymore. these situations just fell her world apart destroying her in front of her eyes.

'i am so sorry i dont think this is very good idea ezra', aria said crying.

ezra immediately felt terrible he didn't want her to feel like that and make her sad and cry.

'you are right i am sorry please dont cry, it was a mistake to come here i should go... I see you on monday', ezra quickly said, trying to get away from there as quickly as possible so she would stop crying and not think he wanted something from her that she didn't want.

he almost left when he suddenly heard her voice calling him back to her.

'ezra wait', aria said still crying.

and he turned back to her. 'can i do something for you', Ezra finally said he felt that he wants to help her.

'i just... Can we stay here for a minute', aria said sadly. Tears kept falling over her face.

Ezra just nooded 'of course', and he went to her and slowly took her to him and hugged her and she hugged him back he pressed her gently against him and then kissed her on the head.

and that's how they stood there with each other in an tight embrace.

**\--**

**So chapter 4 is done already. i hope you like this and let me know about this in the comments later bye guys.**

'

'


End file.
